


This is What Happens When You Challenge a Goddess

by salty_marshmallow5902



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blind Character, F/F, F/M, Guide Dog, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, her name is echo and she's trying her best, starring haley wilson, this time on i didn't know i was a lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_marshmallow5902/pseuds/salty_marshmallow5902
Summary: Haley Wilson, or Halo as she prefers to be called, is (very much so) bad with relationships. Specifically the feelings part. Her most recent breakup leads her to declare that she's done with love. Aphrodite, the goddess of love, takes that as a challenge and sets Halo on a path to find the romance she has been yearning to find and also helps her discover herself along the way.





	This is What Happens When You Challenge a Goddess

   “Look, Halo, it's just not working out.” My most recent boyfriend had come to the conclusion that every boyfriend before him had come to. I wasn't as in love with him as I should be. Not even close. “I can tell you're not happy with me and I don't want you to go on pretending that you feel something for me when you don't.” I sighed and nodded my head in affirmation.

   “I'm sorry, Cole.”

   “Don't be.” He sighed out. “I should've picked up on it sooner. Before we got this far.” He hugged me lightly. “I hope you find yourself, Halo, so that you can be happy.” He gave me a gentle squeeze and let go, turning and walking away from me with his hands in his pockets and his head looking down at the pavement.

   I rubbed at my teary eyes and turned away from him, walking in the opposite direction. ‘What the hell is wrong with me…’ A drop of rain hit my cheek and I wiped it away. ‘Perfect.’ I kept walking, the rain falling heavier and heavier with each step I took, soaking my hair and clothes.

  The sound of waves crashing against a shoreline broke me out of my melancholy thoughts. ‘Time to make my declaration.’

  I stood on the edge of the pier and looked upwards, towards the heavens. “I'm never going to fall in love! Stop torturing me and every unfortunate soul I end up with! Please and thank you!” Lightning crackled across the sky and thunder boomed aggressively. “Glad you got my message!” I turned away from the churning ocean. I was done here.

   I ran up the stairs to my apartment, soaked to the bone and shivering like a chihuahua. I struggled with unlocking the door, dropping my key several times. I dropped it a fifth time. I groaned and bent to pick it up, banging my head on the door in the process. I grabbed my head, wincing in pain and cursing the door.

  The door swung open to reveal my roommate, Marcus. He had one eyebrow raised.

   “The door was unlocked the entire time, wasn't it?” He nodded his head slowly. I sighed and made my way inside when he stepped back to let me in.

   “I'll get you some towels.” He moved through the apartment towards the bathroom. Marcus’s guide dog, Echo, came up to me with her tail wagging and started licking the rainwater off of my hands.

   “Stop that, Echo.”

   “She bothering you?” Marc handed me a couple towels.

   “Thanks, and no, she's just licking off the water.” I wrapped one of the towels around my shoulders and used the other to start drying my hair. Marc gave a command to Echo in French and she sat down at his side.

   “You shouldn't have stayed out in the rain, Halo.” I rolled my eyes.

   “I know, I know.”

   “Obviously you don't. You're soaked to the bone.” He used one of the towels he still held to help dry me off. “What happened with, uh, Cole, was it?”

   “Yeah.” I sighed. “It, uh… it didn't work out with him. He broke up with me.” Marc scoffed.

    “What was said this time?”

    “The same old stuff, Marc.” I peeled off my cardigan. I deepened my voice to mimic my most recent ex-boyfriend. “‘It's not working out. I can tell you don't love me like I love you.’” I threw my sopping wet cardigan on the floor in a fit of frustration. “What is wrong with me, Marc? Why can't I feel love?” My roommate shrugged.

    “Have you ever considered that you might not be attracted to men?”

    “Yes. Many times.”

    “Yet you haven't ever dated a girl? Just to find out?”

    “I don't- no, I haven't.” I gave an exasperated sigh. “Do you think I should?”

    “It's worth a shot, Halo. You may find out that you've been looking for love in the wrong place.”

   “I think I’m going to take a break from romance for a while, you know?” I ran my hands through my damp curls. “I need to take a long minute for myself. To recharge.”

Marc nodded thoughtfully.

   “I get it. Just promise me that you won't hole up in your bedroom?”

   “I promise, Marc.” He held up his pinky.

   “Pinky promise?” I stared at him incredulously.

   “What are you, twelve?” He gave me a mockingly stern look.

   “Halo, you must pinky promise. The intertwining of our pinkies will make a sacred and powerful bond between you and the promise you have made.”

   “Seriously, Marc?”

   “Very serious. A pinky promise cannot be broken.”

   “Ugh, fine.” I wrapped my pinky around his. “I pinky promise you that I won't sulk around in my room.”

   He smiled victoriously. “There we go. Now go take a warm shower or something. I can hear your teeth chattering from here.”

He joked and I laughed.

   “I think I will.” I walked past him towards my bedroom and the bathroom, patting him on the shoulder as I did. “You're an amazing best friend and I love you!”

   “I try my best and I love you, too!” I laughed again. He really is an amazing best friend.

   After my hot shower, I felt much warmer and a lot better about the whole thing. A decadent smell drifted out of the kitchen. “Did you make dinner Marc? It was my turn to do that tonight.” He didn't usually do things he didn't have to do. Especially cooking.

   “You've had a rough night, Halo. I figured I'd do something nice.” I wandered into the kitchen and looked over his shoulder at what he was making.

   “Spaghettios?”

   “Yup.” He popped the ‘p’ at the end of the word. “Easy to make without eyesight.”

   “I sometimes forget you're blind, dude.”

   “How so?”

   “You handle everything so well. Like things I can't imagine doing without my eyesight.”

   “When it's your everyday life, it gets a lot easier.” He shrugged. A timer went off on the counter, making me jump. He suppressed a laugh or two and turned off the timer. “Spaghettios are done.” I moved around him and took down two bowls from the shelf. He felt out where the hotpad was and set the pan on it. “Where's that dumb little dinosaur ladle you insisted we needed?”

   “We did need it, it's not dumb, and it's in the top drawer to the right of the stove.” He got it and used it to spoon the hot spaghettios into the two bowls.

   “It is kind of childish looking, Halo.”

   “It's adorable. You shut your mouth.” He laughed at how defensive I got over my little dinosaur ladle.

   “How full is this bowl? I'm not about to feel that out.”

   “About half full. So two more scoops.”

   “Thanks.”

   After Marc was done scooping the Spaghettios into the bowls, I grabbed two spoons and put one in each of the bowls. “What do you want to watch tonight?” I asked him.

   “Say Yes to the Dress. I love the drama.”

   “I know you do.” I put on one of the episodes and we ate our Spaghettios, laughing and gasping when things started going down in the show.

   “That girl needs to kick her aunt out of the family, Jesus.” I nodded along to what Marc said.

   “Yeah. She's being a rude little ho.”

   “Watch your f-ing language, Ms.Wilson.” We spent the rest of our evening like that until around ten and then we went to bed. I had nearly forgotten all about Cole and my declaration to the powers that be.

   Meanwhile in the heavens above, the goddess of love herself, Aphrodite, had taken my declaration as a challenge. Nobody told her what she could and couldn't do. Especially when it came to her matchmaking. “Never fall in love, my ass, Halo Wilson. You can bet on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update at least once a week, but I make no promises.


End file.
